


gosh dang it sentinel chin

by Scomrose



Series: the gosh dang it sentinel chin series [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Experimentation, How Do I Tag This, Robot TF, Science, Second Person, Transformation, What format is this, cloning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scomrose/pseuds/Scomrose
Summary: What is this. Why did I make this.Second personish Sentinel Prime TF. No major descriptions on what’s happening we die like men.
Series: the gosh dang it sentinel chin series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709575
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	gosh dang it sentinel chin

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you can't watch something for personal reasons so you write a. thing. where you tf into chin bastard

_Euuugh!_ How did an _organic_ get in here? I can already bet that you contaminated this whole ship!

Y’know, I’d normally have you offlined here and now, but _SOMEONE_ is going after my head if I harm one of you disgusting fleshsacks, so I suppose I must dispose of you in other ways…

...Hmm? Wondering who I am? Name’s Sentinel Prime, head of the Cybertron Elite Guard.  
Oh? Already think I’m related to that organic loving slagger Optimus? HAH! He wishes! Now then, come along!

...I said, _come along._

There we go, finally! Y’know, I was worried you were as stupid as Optimus and his crew of rejects!

Here we are! The Decontamination Unit! Usually, it would be quite different, but I figured out a way to… improve you useless organics. 

Oh, I see you shaking in your servos there! Let me explain. Recently, thanks to a certain 'Con’s cloning antics (which you needn't worry about) I was able to alter his method and allow the “upgrading” of organics.

What I’m saying here is… You’re gonna become me! Doesn't that sound amazing?

 _Oh, don’t you try running!_ This room is locked up for this little experiment, and if you _somehow_ escape… let’s just say you’re not leaving in one piece.

Now, let’s pop you inside this personality mod suit of me, and see how this goes out. See you in a bit!

Oh, I see it! It’s wonderful! Protoform sliding out of the personality mod suit, your awful fleshy tone dyeing itself a lovely black as your servos slide into place! How I wish you were able to see this wonderful sight…

Hmm, whimpering inside of it I hear? I can tell that’s gonna end soon, because judging from the scanning you’re becoming fully cybertronian, as the building blocks of your organicness shift into C.N.A and- Oh! Looks like it’s done already, because you got a spark!

HAH! Looks like it was a success! All of your organic filth is gone, replaced by protoform and metal, making you a perfect clone of me! (optics could stand to change too, and you need your elite guard symbols though) Isn’t that great?

...Huh? Are you _still_ shaking? Why? I just upgraded you into a duplicate of me, you should be proud!

...I see that your organic mind is still in there… Seems like I gotta upload mine into yours!

Stop pulling on your chin and get over here! I gotta reformat you!

There, now shut your optics and get ready! You might feel a slight tingle, but it’s all worth it!

Oh, stop screeching! I’m doing you a favor here, the _nerve_ of you organics!

...There we go! There’s your elite guard logo forming on your chestplate! Judging by that, and your optics finally changing color, you’re truly a perfect clone!

To think the Ministry of Science told me that it would never work out… tell me, my clone, how do you feel?

**Author's Note:**

> did he fully mentally tf you i dunno.  
> also please tell me if i did okay and tell me what this thing is.


End file.
